


Home for a Holiday

by haikuesque



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Koalas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi Kazuya has had a very long, very bad, no good horrible day. Also, there were koalas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellemainec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellemainec/gifts).



> Haikuesque is a collaboration by [Jo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle) and [Solo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that. (Though if they are, more power to them!)
> 
> We wrote this at somewhat short notice as an Unstress Advent Calendar for Bellemainec and originally posted it as a series of pseudo-drabbles on Twitter. Belle, we hope this entertained you a little in a stressful period and that you get an even nicer (and definitely longer) holiday than poor little Kame-chan! Reposted in case someone else wants to hear Kame complain about his hard life. *g*

Kame starts feeling whiny in the car. He's had reception for a while now, had to go through immigration and everything, and still nobody in the world cares about his koala pictures.

In truth, he started feeling whiny on the plane, because he couldn't sleep. He can always sleep, anywhere, it's one of his most efficient character traits. Except apparently when he's so tired his eyes might pop out of his head or when his mind keeps whirring back to Taguchi, and whether this silly assignment, or this lumpy backpacker bed, is finally going to tip the scales.

He checks his phone again, but then he resolutely puts it away. It's not their night anyway. He's going home, to sleep. He's an adult who went to work and who is now going home, and that's really all there is to it.

His leg starts twitching. He'd be too tired to drive himself but having a driver now leaves him _bored_ on top of everything. Bored like he was on the plane.

So bored he brings his phone out again, scrolls back on it. There's the picture of him on top of the tower. He got a nice reply to that, full of internet laughter and all that. _Test drove it 4u._

Jin looked much better in his picture. If one was having an especially crappy day, one could be peevish about that. If one wasn't an adult.

Or about the hours of silence after that. And the koalas, who are in fact making sneering faces at him. He taps 'delete' but then doesn't follow through.

He closes his eyes and feels the city lights fly past behind his lids. Blink, blink, blink. Tired, tired, tired. Taguchi Taguchi Taguchi. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Nakamaru thinks Taguchi will hang in there for a while yet, Ueda thinks he's on the brink of quitting. How Ueda would know that, Kame can't tell because those two are… not close is understating it.

Kame's not been close to anyone recently. Dramas, movies, musicals, baseball, CMs… their lives are drifting apart. _Tame Tabi_ would help if they ever got a moment's rest, but they don't. If Nakamaru didn't call him once a week…

Finally Gensai stops the car. Kame takes a deep breath before he opens his heavy eyes, reluctant to face the light and the moment he'll have to deal with keys, luggage, and somehow getting his clothes off before he falls on his face.

It's not his house.

He turns to Gensai. "What—"

"I'm sorry," Gensai says. "We were advised there are all-night demolition works outside your building. It was thought better that you get a good night's rest. I meant to tell you but you seemed asleep..."

Kame looks up at the building. _Peninsula_. He's heard of it; the kind of hotel they didn't get to stay in while in Australia. The kind of hotel he likes to book for a luxury holiday weekend.

Are they buttering him up for something? Has Taguchi actually made up his mind and now the rest of them are being sent on preemptive therapy?

Or did he contract acute paranoia from that third gin and tonic on the plane? There, that's a possibility.

The hotel has a wide beautiful driveway, lined with elegant lamp posts. It irritates him somehow that he didn't even get asked if he likes that kind of style, even if he does like that kind of style.

And some notice would have been nice. He could have brought some…. some _things_.

Yes, all right, he thinks, as Gensai lifts his luggage from the trunk. He never travels without emergency shirts and underwear.

He ignores the hotel staff, who are immediately running around to put his bags on gleaming luggage carts.

"Now what am I supposed to _do_?"

Gensai gives him a look that's sort of pitying and okay, that was a dumb question, a childish peeved question.

"Have a nice rest, Kamenashi-san, so you can be in top form tomorrow," Gensai says patiently. "Enjoy your stay."

With that, he bows and leaves.

Kame stands there, his bags gone, and he doesn't even know to what room yet.

Reception. Right. Where is it? There. He drags himself towards it.

"Kamenashi-sama," the receptionist says straight away, "welcome to the Peninsula. Your room is a Grand Deluxe on the secure twenty-first floor - Hibiya Park view." She hands him a key card and says something about using it in elevators and fire doors. "Your luggage is awaiting you there. Would you like a wake-up call?"

He doesn't even want to think about waking up. He wants to sleep forever. "Seven," he says, and feels a little stab of guilt at the extra hour.

"Very well. The elevators are over there." She points to elegantly decorated doors Kame would never mistake for mundane elevators. "Enjoy your stay."

Elevators. He gets there on autopilot. He needs his keycard to get anything to move. Twenty-first, was it?

Maybe he would have liked to listen to some _music_ at home. It would have just been nice to be asked, and it's not like he's a junior who has never stayed in a fancy hotel before.

There aren't a lot of doors on floor twenty-one. He finds the Grand Deluxe and lets himself in. His luggage is sitting behind the door, there's a short corridor, and then what looks like huge living room in light natural tones. Perfect for a tired and alone person to get lost in.

But at least the bed will be comfortable. It looks like a super king, with thick white linen and a tasteful bronze runner. The panelling behind reminds him of bamboo forests.

He takes off his shoes and stumbles through the corridor, where it smells, just faintly, of pomegranate.

The window front is huge and the view as spectacular and fearsome as promised. With the lights on, his own shape is in the way, looking as dull and worn as he feels.

_Someone's sitting there._

He whirls around towards the armchair, and freezes.

"Hey there," Jin says. "I really wasn't _trying_ to be invisible, I was wondering when you'd notice me."

Kame's heart is beating in his throat, his skin prickly. "What the— you could've _said_ something!"

"I didn't want to startle you," Jin says, with a sheepish grin.

Yeah, that went well.

Jin's wearing sharp clothes, probably to fit inconspicuously with the other guests. Kame sees him in a suit rarely enough to appreciate it. He's undone his tie and opened his shirt like he always does as soon as they're out of public sight. Sitting there in Kame's hotel room,  in a cushion-laden armchair, his skin shimmering in the warm light.

Sitting there. In Kame's room. Hotel room. Unexpected hotel room.

"You conspired with my driver against me!"

Jin laughs, that young, carefree laugh Kame first fell for. "We prefer to think we conspired _for_ you."

Now the adrenaline burst fades, Kame's exhaustion settles in again like a suffocating blanket. He drops on the couch. In his side vision, Jin pushes out of the armchair, and then the couch dips when Jin sits next to him.

"Nice to see you, too," Jin says, but it's barely teasing, and after a pause he sounds entirely sober. "Boy, you look shattered."

Kame rolls his eyes in admiration of Jin's powers of observation, and rubs his hands over his face. "Long trip," he says. "Long fucking day."

"Yeah, I was getting that impression."

Kame eyes him from the side. "It's not our night," he says. It sounds plaintive.

"I switched stuff around," Jin says, leaning in. There's just the faintest whiff of pomegranate again, and he pushes Kame's hair back behind his ear. "Everyone's got a stake in your continued sanity, so it wasn't hard."

"I didn't ask you to do that," Kame says. He feels vaguely like he should defend himself.

Jin laughs softly. Kame can feel it, air against his cheek. When he doesn't move at all, Jin strokes a little curl around his ear again, which is okay.

"Have you eaten?" Jin asks. "And I mean, lately."

"Hm," Kame says, his eyes closed. "We had breakfast. I had caramel latte at the airport."

"This place has famous tempura."

Kame tests the thought. Winces. "I think I'm too tired to eat."

There's a pause. Almost he opens his eyes, but.

Then Jin says, "I've run you a bath."

Kame blinks when he tries to picture that. "You've done what?"

"Come on," Jin says, extending his hand as he gets up. "You can marvel once you're naked."

It sounds really cheesy, like something someone would do in a romantic movie. Kame feels a little wobbly. "You just want to get me out of my pants," he says half-heartedly.

"Pretty much all the time, yeah," Jin says. He walks in front of Kame and opens the bathroom door for him, and there's warmth, and soft lights glimmering on white and fawn marble, and foam and the scent of pomegranate.

"You've run me a _bubble_ bath?"

"You sounded like it was time to bring out the big guns," Jin says, like he knows something Kame doesn't. "Go on, take off your clothes."

Five minutes later Kame is stretched in heavenly hot water, and not quite sure how it happened, except that he had a lot of help from Jin with buttons.

Weightlessness helps. He's starting to feel better, no longer like his bones just want to splinter, and the scent is gently etheric and wakes him up, too.

Jin's rolled up his sleeves and is keeping him company on a low stool outside the tub, even though the tub's big enough for three. He looks more tan in here with the lights low. Occasionally he passes his hand through the water under the foam, making ripples over Kame's belly. It's more peaceful than turning on the jacuzzi.

"So, tell me about your day," Jin says.

Kame sighs. Just like that, the urge to whine is back. He keeps it in check.

"We had crappy breakfast in this run-down place where we slept in bunk beds. Cause we lost the challenge. Nobody slept well so everyone was in a bad mood."

"Ouch." Jin splashes a little. "Ueda in a bad mood, not so much fun."

"Yeah." Kame thinks. "Well. We worry more about Taguchi just now, but yeah. And I swear Nakamaru gets thirty years older and all his sentences thirty words longer when he hasn't slept."

"Did you have more shooting?"

"Yeah, supposedly the fun part. There were koalas. But nobody was interested in my koala pics."

He meant it to sound teasing. He wants to cringe at what it actually sounds like.

"You mean, me?" Jin's no dummy.

"Well," Kame says, trying to be belatedly adult. Suddenly he feels a bit naked in the water, despite all the pretty foam. "You never replied to my mails. I guess you were busy, or there was no signal."

"I did so reply!"

"Not about the koalas anymore."

"I totally replied to all the koalas!"

"Well, I didn't get any of those," Kame says. He sinks lower and feels the foam tickle his cheeks.

"Oh man," Jin is saying. When Kame peers over, Jin is making a sad face and sighing. "Where's your phone?" Except he doesn't wait for an answer, and it takes him less than thirty seconds to locate it in Kame's jacket pocket and come back, swiping away the security screen. "Let's see what happened here." He settles back down, and looks unfairly elegant in his black pants and white shirt.

Kame does little floating exercises in the tub. He knows there were no emails. Just sad lonely koalas.

"Right," Jin says. "You archived my emails, I'm guessing without reading them."

"I did not!"

Jin turns the screen towards him.

"I don't even know how to archive any emails!" Kame protests.

Jin's looking way too pleased with himself. "Yes. You see how there might be a connection?" Kame would splash him if he had the energy, and if Jin weren't still holding his phone.

"Okay, smartass," he says instead. "So what did you write me? What did you write about the one with the grass in its mouth?"

"I said I liked it and that it was funny!"

"Summaries don't count," Kame says. "Read them to me."

"Well, now that you know where they _are_ why don't you just read them yourself?"

"Because." He thinks he's starting to see the upside to the kind of day he's had. "I have you here. Read them to me."

Jin's mouth twitches. But he taps the screen a couple of times. "I said..." He gives Kame a serious look. "Brace yourself for this." A deep breath. "I said, LOL, shock-emoji shock-emoji, shock-emoji omg that bear looks like it's barfing grass LOL grass-emoji, barf-emoji, dead-face-emoji, bear-emoji, dead-bear-emoji."

Kame giggles. "That was very expressive. What about the one with its tongue out?"

More tapping. "How rude! devil-emoji sucker don't know it's in the presence of Chou-Kamenashi turtle-emoji crown-emoji dead-bear-emoji."

Kame laughs. "Shame I never got it, that would have cheered me up no end. What about the two rolling around together?"

Jin grins at him. He's not looking at the screen. "Awww. Heart-emoji kiss-emoji you and me, soon, turtle-emoji bed-emoji."

Kame flushes a bit. "Awww."

Jin trails his hand in the water again. Kame can feel the ripples against his chest. "I should have made it dirtier, but they were so cute." There are damp spots on his shirt by now, the humidity hanging in his hair.

"Well, you can edit later," Kame says.

Jin gives him a look under heavy eyelashes. "Later, I plan to be too busy to invent sex lives for bears."

Kame knows what he means, and his body responds with a sudden tingle. A tired, soft one, but more than he thought he'd be capable of.

Jin stirs the water again and then reaches over to turn on the hot tap, lets it run until he's satisfied with the water. Kame observes with half-closed eyes and feels both more boneless and more present, just watching Jin deal with things.

"I really did like the koalas," he says quietly.

"Just not the rest, huh," Jin says.

Kame really wanted to be done complaining, but Jin sounds he like he wants to know, and... "It's just so weird. One minute there are koalas and everything is fine and fun, and then you're back to asking yourself, is this going to be the tipping point, did he make up his mind in the last half hour... It's exhausting."

"Yeah. The downside of getting some warning," Jin says. He's been careful not to judge anyone in this whole thing, beyond quietly taking Kame's side.

"Ueda's getting so pissed off, he keeps saying Taguchi should just fucking leave already to spare us the fucking misery."

"I can picture that," Jin says.

"Yeah, but... every day he postpones the decision is a day we're still four. A day we still have a group." There's the whine again. But after all they did to keep going twice already...

Jin's hand comes to rest on his belly. "You think the group would fold?"

"I don't know."

"You'd keep it going. As long as you're in it, you can keep going."

Kame snorts. "Chou-Kamenashi and the Incredible Disappearing Group."

"Hey!" Jin splashes him. "Don't put yourself down. This isn't your fault."

Kame finds the energy to throw some foam at Jin's head, though it falls short and lands on his shirt. "Funnily enough, I know that. It's Nakamaru who thinks his powers of persuasion are somehow deficient."

Jin laughs quietly. "Poor Nakamaru, but yeah..." Kame really loves it when Jin laughs. His shirt is wetter than it was, clinging in some places, transparent in others. Kame loves that, too.

When Jin leans over to push a damp strand out of Kame's face and behind his ear, Kame brings both hands up and puts them around his waist. He doesn't pull, just... water on shirt good, some small warm core of him has decided.

Jin makes a contented little sound. "You've warmed up." Kame can feel his muscles bunch as he tries to keep his balance, so he gently pushes him back up.

And yes, the shirt looks even better now.

Jin notices him looking, glances down his own front. He leans back in a subtle pose. "You like that?"

Kame smiles lazily. "What do you think?"

"Hmm." Jin tilts his head. "I think…" He scoops up water in his hands and splashes it on his shoulder. It spreads down into the fabric, a thick stain and thin trails, a nipple appearing splotchy through the fading white, with a hard little center Kame wants to pinch.

"Good?" Jin says. He's looking faintly sweaty, his hair a glorious mess.

Kame stirs under the foam. He has to clear his throat. "You could say it's taking my mind off things."

"So, good," Jin says. When he dips his hand into the tub again, it's even slower, even more deliberate. He lets the water run down his neck this time. Holding Kame's eyes. Just a bit amused.

The shirt is clinging to him now, all but see-through, and Kame is getting itchier to touch him but he also doesn't want to give up the view.

When Jin drops his hand into the water for the third time, he doesn't pull back right away. His fingers skim up Kame's legs, invisible and light, brush over Kame's erection.

It goes right to Kame's throat, a little moan out of his mouth. The feathery touch returns to stay and he closes his eyes. "God, Jin."

When he opens them again, Jin is still watching him. And beautiful, and his mouth waiting to be kissed. Jin's hand keeps touching him, softly measuring, then a terrible tease trailing away down Kame's legs.

"How bad a day do I need to have had so you keep going?" Kame asks with one eye open.

"Well, I heard it was pretty bad already." Jin's touch comes back, firmer this time.

"Very, very, _very_ bad," Kame confirms, arching into it. "Totally terrible. Practically the worst."

Jin grins. "You really want a handjob in the tub?"

One thing Kame really doesn't want is to make decisions. "I'm open to suggestions," he says. "Did you have a plan of action beyond getting me kidnapped and fondling me in a bathtub?"

"Well, I was keeping it flexible," Jin says, with a slow smile that makes Kame shiver. He gives Kame's cock a stroke, the water splashing softly. "But I wasn't out of ideas yet, no."

*~*~*

Kame is wrapped in a fluffy hotel bathrobe and sitting in an arm chair that seems to have been made to cradle him. Jin soaped his back and showered all suds off him, then towelled him dry and helped him - unnecessarily, Kame would insist - into the robe.

He turned the lights down to cozy, too, and pulled the curtains over the window front. His shirt is still transparent, his hair still wild, and Kame watches his fluid movements, his hips in the slim suit pants, as he pours them a drink at the bar.

As he turns with two glasses of wine and comes towards him.

How can Jin _move_ like that, just like _that_? Kame never figured it out.

"Thanks," he says a little breathlessly as he takes his glass.

The first sip takes him back to the morning, sitting in the minibus, wishing he could have a drink just to damp down the relentless tension.

"What a fucking awful trip," he says.

"It's over," Jin says. "For now. You're off duty now." He undoes one more button on his shirt and it slides back, off his shoulder on one side, and that collarbone and what Kame knows he can do to it...

He takes a deeper gulp of wine. "Off duty. Got it."

Jin undoes the next button, but doesn't seem in a hurry.

"You should be careful not to catch a cold," Kame's sensible part says, even as he can't take his eyes off the mix of wet shirt and damp skin.

"Hmmm, do you think I'm getting cold?" Jin asks, and takes Kame's hand. Puts it on where his chest is bare. Kame swallows, just touching Jin's skin. Then he threads his fingers through Jin's, smiles at him for the obvious reply.

"Nope, you're pretty hot." Even hotter when Jin tries clumsily to undo the last button with just a single hand, biting his lip till it's reddened, even fuller.

When the shirt finally falls open entirely, Kame can't stop himself from reaching out. Jin exhales as Kame's hands come around his waist and lets himself be pulled closer, between Kame's feet, until Kame can kiss his bare belly and feel Jin's heartbeat just above his head.

Jin's hands are on his shoulders, kneading softly, just the way he knows Kame likes it. Kame untangles his fingers, puts them to use lower down. On Jin's belt. His pants button.

"Hey," Jin says, "that was _my_ strip tease."

Kame chuckles before pushing him off just enough. "Just helping out. Do carry on."

He does his best to look like a random spectator and is sure he fails miserably. Jin looks far too cocky performing six slow bellydance moves to slither out of his pants and whatever underpants there may have been.

Too cocky about letting Kame see he's hard, too.

Kame's own erection jumps a little.

Jin smiles. "On second thought, I'm feeling a bit chilly here. How about we go somewhere warmer?"

"Works for me," Kame says. He drains his glass, holding Jin's eyes as the wine goes down, too fast maybe but such nice heat spreading inside and out.

When he's done Jin takes the glass off him, and pulls him up. "Come on," he says, but he lets go to walk ahead to the bed. To walk really slowly, showing off the way his ass moves.

Kame marvels for a moment that this was really not something he still expected out of this day. He wants to _touch_.

Jin pulls down the comforter and stretches out gracefully on the expansive mattress, lying there propped up like he's sitting for a nude portrait. Kame goes to sit beside him, legs still feeling heavy. Jin undoes the tie on Kame's bathrobe and raises an eyebrow, and Kame laughs quietly, no, he's not too tired to get naked.

Jin's hands draw lines on Kame's thighs as Kame squirms out of the fabric. Then Jin pulls him down and Kame rolls on top, digging underneath to clutch that perfect ass and squeeze. Jin gasps and their hard-ons throb together between their bellies.

"You should kiss me so I can make it better," Jin suggests, and Kame laughs again.

"Already much better," he breathes, before he bends down to do just that.

He lets Jin kiss him back, slow and open-mouthed, until his hips strain for him all on their own. Jin is thrusting against him, rhythm just right for Kame's cock, hands hot all over Kame's back.

Kame can't make up his mind if he should move or suggest something, and doesn't really want to, just feels lazy and wrapped up safe. Just when he thinks he shouldn't wait too long, or risk falling asleep, Jin rolls them over, breathing a laugh against his lips.

"Don't worry, no hard work required," he whispers behind Kame's ear, and Kame giggles guiltily.

"Don't say that too soon, I make no promises about how much work is required," he mumbles.

"You're worth a little work," Jin says, before putting his mouth wet and open on Kame's neck.

It fans out in hazy warmth all around Kame and he squeezes his eyes shut, just to breathe for a moment. The mattress has perfect give, the sheets are airy-fresh and soft. He cards his hands through Jin's hair as Jin bends down to tease his nipples with careful teeth. A sharper nip, just like Kame likes it, and the heat from it shoots into his cock.

Jin makes a satisfied sound, vibrating against Kame's chest. He shifts balance and one of his hands strokes warm over Kame's belly, down and down until it finds what it's looking for and Kame gasps again.

"Just relax," Jin says, and Kame goes with it, with what Jin says and what Jin's hand does, steady, skilled, familiar. Jin pressed against his hip, and every nudge of Jin's cock giving him a hot shiver.

He forces his eyes open, just for a moment, to see Jin with his hair falling forward and a smile on his lips, looking at Kame's face and every reaction.

"You're hot," Jin says. "You're so totally hot even when you're completely wiped out." His thumb does something clever in among the steady stroking and Kame's back arches a little. There's colour in Jin's cheeks, a brief wavering. "So just let me see," he says, "let me see you come."

No quarrel with that, and Kame lets himself sink again, into dark and languid, into Jin's hands with Jin watching. For the first time today he's calm - floating, riding sensation, until he's no longer even sure if he's turned on or drifting off...

Jin hides his face in the bend of Kame's neck, whispers, "Do you want to know what I want from you next time you're more awake?"

It's a sudden charge, surprising. Jin's not even drunk. He thrusts into Jin's grip and Jin's hand gets faster, more demanding, it's lewder and noisier and Jin bends his face lower and tells him, all the things he'll let Kame do the next time, and the time after that, dirty whispers of fucking and come and taking and spreading and cock and needing and it works, drives him up to the edge, the spikes of heat every time, Jin's ass flexing under his clenching hands, and finally everything pulling together, everything finally loose and he jerks and pulses in Jin's hand.

Jin is gasping, panting against Kame's ear, and Kame trembles with aftershocks. God, yes. And Jin's hips are still moving, fast against Kame's hip, and he pulls one of Kame's hands between them and puts it on his cock. "Just a bit," he mumbles, and Kame feels how close he is.

He's got to do almost nothing, just pull Jin close and keep it tight while his own heart starts to slow. His lips move hazily in Jin's hair, say nonsense things Jin won't hear, and he feels Jin strain and jerk, recognizes the choked-off whimpers that mean any moment.

He tightens his fist more and Jin sobs, twice, and then holds still, only his cock in Kame's hand pumping; pumping and shrinking.

"It's okay," Kame says into his hair, he has no idea why.

They stay like this. Kame heavy and boneless, Jin coming to rest. Their slippery hands lax, fingers touching randomly.

Finally Jin gives a long, contented sigh.

He lays his hand on Kame's chest and props his chin up on it. "I missed you," he says. "Welcome home."

Kame doesn't say they're in a hotel. Because it's beside the point. "Thank you," he says. "I missed you too."

Jin brushes Kame's sweaty hair back with his free hand, both sides, in no hurry. It feels soothing, makes his eyes heavy.

"Let's go to that tower together some time," Jin says. "Just you and me and not for work."

"I'd like that," Kame says without opening his eyes. Jin can kidnap him again. For do-overs.

Jin leans in and leaves a kiss on his cheek. When Kame blinks, he finds him smiling. "Turtle-emoji, sleep-emoji."

Kame laughs, but he doesn't object, or do anything besides curl up and sigh when Jin pulls the covers up around them, finds Kame's hand with one of his, and turns off the light with the other.

 

~End-Emoji~


End file.
